


the mouse

by LabRatsWhore



Series: 12 Days of Canon 2017 [11]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apartments, F/F, Fluff, Living Together, Mice, Redneck Lucas, Some Humor, Vermin, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: (Day 11: Domestic OTP)Moving into an apartment didn’t entirely go as Riley and Maya planned. Luckily Lucas is an expert at catching mice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely a direct sequel to 'changes' in this same series.

“Guess what?” Riley asked Maya when she came in through the bay window.  “What? That you’re adorable?” Maya giggled. Riley rolled her eyes, giggling a little bit. “No, no that! One of my mom’s clients has an apartment that they’re going to sublet after his daughter moves the rest of her things out of it now that she’s going to graduate school! It’s close to NYU and everything!” She exclaimed. “Oh yeah?” Maya asked. “Yep. Though it’s a studio, but we share a bed anyways.” Riley said. Maya chuckled. “Sounds perfect.” She hugged Riley. Riley hugged Maya back. “I love how your hair always smells like peaches.”

Maya chuckled. “I should buy stock in peach shampoo.” Riley giggled. “You should.” She went along with the joke. Maya grinned. “When can we move in?” She asked Riley. “His daughter should be moving the rest of her things out by this week, and we have to have my mom get us a meeting with him.” Riley told Maya.

“Ok.” Maya said, ruffling Riley’s hair. Riley giggled, smiling at Maya. “If you like my hair so much, why don’t you braid it?” She asked her. “Maybe I will.” Maya told Riley. “You have very pretty hair.

**A Few Weeks Later:**

Maya and Riley were ready to move into their new apartment. It didn’t come with furniture, nor had it had pets or smokers in it, so it was ready shortly after they made the deal. Cory and Topanga gave them the old furniture they had in storage, and Katy and Shawn had bought them a card table. It was only a card table because the apartment was only a trail, otherwise they might end up rigging the roommate picker for NYU so they could stay together. Or join the same sorority. 

Cory, Shawn, Josh and Lucas all helped move furniture and boxes. Farkle stayed back at the Minkus’ with Breana. Riley made their helpers lunch with the first groceries they bought, and it was fine, albeit a little claustrophobic with that many people inside an apartment made for one person, a couple, or a teeny tiny witch. Eric was even able to come, but he didn’t really help move furniture, and he made jokes about Maya and Riley being witches. Maya made a joke right back about him being an idiot. Which isn’t really a joke, but Lucas starting to talk about the childbirth class him, Breana and Farkle were attending shut him up. Cory almost fainted, while Josh, as a Pre-Med student, just rolled his eyes.

Maya was so glad when everyone finally left. She was on her period, and all she wanted was some Riley Matthews cuddles. They didn’t have cable set up yet, just the tv and dvd player. “We should watch a movie peaches.” Riley suggested. “Which one?” Maya raised her eyebrows at Riley. “You should pick since it’s your time of the month, you just better protect me if you pick a scary one.” Riley answered. The only reason their periods weren't synced was the fact that Riley’s periods were irregular.

“We should watch The Purge.” Maya grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you Rileykins.” Riley rolled her eyes. “Fine.” Maya giggled. “Double fine.” The dvds and their clothes were the only boxes they had unpacked. They could live off of leftovers and take out for a few days while they got settled.

Maya put the movie in, wrapping her arms around Riley once she pushed play on the remote. Riley had her face in Maya’s shoulder for most of the movie. Maya just held her, and somehow, they both fell asleep. Maya had seen ‘The Purge’ before, and it had been such a long day.

In the morning, Rile wriggled out of Maya’s grasp. She decided to make breakfast for them. Chocolate waffles were Maya’s favorite, and they had all the ingredients. At one point, Riley thought she heard noises, but she ignored until she started hearing squeaking noises. Riley whipped her head around. There was a grey mouse sitting in the middle of the kitchen area. She screamed almost as fast as she saw the tiny creature.

Maya came stalking into the kitchen. “Riley, what’s wrong?” She stared at Riley.  “M-m-mouse!” Riley pointed to it before running to hide behind Maya. Maya rolled her eyes. “Why are you scared of such a- HOLY SHIT that’s a big mouse!” She yelped. “What are we going to do?” Riley asked Maya. “I’m not doing anything with that thing. I’m calling Huckleberry.” Maya told Riley. “That’s a good idea. Maybe he could get it out without hurting it.” Riley said to Maya. “Honey, that thing is so big it might as well turn in Master Splinter any minute now!” Maya exaggerated, plus Splinter was a rat, not as mouse.

“You call Lucas.” Riley told Maya. “He’ll come for you.” She said. “You’re the one who's all scared of a mouse that just wants food.” Maya argued. “You’re the one who said it was huge!” Riley exclaimed. “Ugh, Maya, you’re as stubborn as a bull. Fine, I’ll call him.”

Riley picked up her phone from the charger. Lucas had texted her the night before, so she just pushed the button to call him.  _ “Yes Riley?” _ Lucas wondered. “There’s a huge mouse in our kitchen! Maya even said it was big!” Riley blew up. “I’m sorry, you know I’m terrified of wild rodents. Except squirrels.” She apologized to Lucas.

“ _ No worries. Let me guess, you want me to come deal with the mouse?” _ Riley could hear Lucas’ laughter over the phone. “Would you please?” She lightly flirted with him. “Oh Riley, you’re lucky that I love you and that Breana and Farkle are still asleep. I’m going to have to leave a note for them.” He explained.

“Thank you so much Lucas.” Riley said. “You’re welcome Riles.” Lucas said. Riley hung up. “He’s on his way.” She told Maya while keeping an eye on the mouse. “Go close all the doors so that the mouse can’t get in any other room.” Riley told Maya. Maya went to close all the doors.

When Lucas arrived, Riley opened the door armed with a frying pan. “Woah Riley, watch where you point that thing!” Lucas held his hands up. He had a few bags of stuff with him. “What’s that?” Riley asked.”Live traps, sticky traps, poison, gloves if I could just grab it. It all depends on how dumb it is.” Lucas explained. Riley frowned. “I don’t want to hurt  it. Try to catch it yourself.” She instructed Lucas. Lucas sighed. “The things I do for you.” He pulled the heavy duty gloves out of one of the bags. “These will protect me from the mouse.”

Riley watched Lucas put the gloves on before walking towards the mouse, who was now in the corner of the kitchen. “I can’t watch!” She squealed, turning around. Maya rolled her eyes, watching Lucas work his magic. “Riley, I’m already done!” Lucas said a few minutes later. “This one is really dumb.” He put the mouse in a box. “My hero.” Riley giggled, fluttering her eyelashes. “Anytime Ma’am.” Lucas tipped an imaginary hat to Riley.

Maya looked at Lucas. “How did you learn to do that? Nevermind, I don’t need or want to know.” She snorted. Lucas rolled his eyes. “Our barn had a mouse problem until the last two barn cats had kittens.” Lucas said.

“Aww kittens!” Riley grinned. Lucas just chuckled. “Now if you excuse me, I must take this one someplace safe and get back to my fiance and cranky pregnant fiance.”

**Author's Note:**

> We had a mouse in our house once, but one of our cats killed it. :)


End file.
